


Beloved Mistress/To My Mistress

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Poetry of D'Hara and the Midlands [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems about Mord'Sith by men they've tamed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beloved Mistress

He loves his Mistress  
He relishes the sight of her  
Resplendent in her red leathers  
He aches for the touch of her Agiel  
Bringing pain that is the same as pleasure  
He longs to hear her voice  
Bold, commanding, seductive  
He needs his Mistress  
He is incomplete with her  
She is his soul mate  
The only woman he will ever love  
Could ever love  
He loves his Mistress  
Unreservedly


	2. To My Mistress

My mistress you are oh so clever  
Fetching in your blood red leather  
Punish me, for I deserve it  
I love you though I am not worthy  
Touch my skin with your Agiel  
Revel in my anguished scream  
Let me bend to kiss your boot  
I belong to you, there's no dispute  
When I sleep I dream of you  
It is you I look up to  
Tell me you are pleased with me  
And I will weep on bended knee  
Delighted to have earned your praise  
Happy to have learned your ways  
My deepest wish is for you to  
Change your leathers to a snow white hue  
Showing that you feel the same  
That I am yours, for always.


End file.
